The present invention relates to a laser multi-sensor system for the selective trace analysis of organic materials, wherein the laser multi-sensor system has at least one laser ion mobility spectrometer, an absorption spectrometer and a fluorescence measuring device.
Apparatuses for detecting individual organic materials are known from the prior art. These known apparatuses generally have a closed sample chamber for analyzing the materials. The analysis itself takes a few minutes in such apparatuses from the prior art.
Apparatuses for detecting bacteria, viruses or other microparticles provide for example for the filtering out and marking of the corresponding particles before these can then be detected automatically.
Thus, DE 103 06 900 A1 describes a spectrometer with a laser arrangement for analyzing gases. Therein, the spectrometer comprises a chamber for holding a gas, a device for generating a potential drop in the chamber, a laser-light source and an optical resonator formed by opposing mirrors or designed as a ring resonator. A laser beam for ionizing the gas is generated within the chamber. Here, an ion collector is used to detect the accelerated ions.
A similar apparatus is described in DE 102 47 272 A1, in which, however, a multi-reflection cell is provided instead of an optical resonator made from opposing mirrors, which multi-reflection cell has mirrors designed such that the laser beam is many-times reflected between the mirrors. This increases the path length of the laser beam interacting with the gas, which leads to a higher current at the ion collector.
The optical arrangement generated by means of the mirrors forms a multiplicity of laser beams respectively running between two reflection points, which laser beams intersect in a central region and fan out toward the mirrors.
A disadvantage of the known prior art is that generally only one of many hazardous-material classes are covered by the respective apparatuses. Examining a sample in respect of a plurality of organic materials therefore generally has to be carried out sequentially, which is problematic, particularly in the case of small samples. It is also possible for the sequentially performed analyses to lead to changes in the sample, which falsify the measurement result. In general, this cannot ensure that the relevant information originates from one and the same molecule ensemble.
Furthermore, the known apparatuses are not able to detect the materials directly from the surrounding air without pre-enrichment. The usual sampling times of the order of minutes cannot be applied to certain applications, such as checkpoints, gate monitoring, danger monitoring, etc. Moreover, the known solutions are often heavy and bulky and are associated with high acquisition costs.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of avoiding the disadvantages of the known solutions from the prior art and providing an improved solution for highly sensitive and highly selective trace analysis of organic materials, in particular hazardous materials such as explosive materials and warfare agents, in the air. More particularly, these materials should be recognized and verified in the surrounding air in a quick and accurate fashion.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a laser multi-sensor system for the selective trace analysis of organic materials with the features of patent claim 1. Advantageous refinements and developments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.
The laser multi-sensor system according to the invention for the selective trace analysis of organic materials is characterized in that provision is made for an apparatus for simultaneously generating a common laser beam with differing wavelengths and pulses for simultaneously operating the laser ion mobility spectrometer, the absorption spectrometer and the fluorescence measuring device. This establishes a compact integrated laser-based multi-sensor system for examining one and the same sample by simultaneous measurements using a detection system consisting of an arrangement that integrates a laser ion mobility spectrometer (LIMS), an absorption spectrometer and a fluorescence measuring device in a special, compact configuration. As a result of the simultaneous examination of a sample by means of various physical laser measuring methods, which convey differing physical information about the sample, a significant increase is achieved in the selectivity and sensitivity with respect to the detection of explosive and hazardous materials.
This avoids the disadvantages of the known solutions from the prior art, and provides an improved solution for the highly-sensitive and highly-selective trace analysis of organic materials, in particular hazardous materials such as explosive materials and warfare agents, in the air. More particularly, these materials are recognized and verified in the surrounding air in a quick and accurate fashion. Further advantages over other methods are a significant improvement in the significance of detection methods for explosive materials and hazardous materials, a significant improvement in sensitivity and selectivity and a high mobility of the laser multi-sensor system according to the invention as a result of a compact sensor system.
An advantageous development of the invention provides for the apparatus for generating a common laser beam to be provided with wavelengths in the IR, visible and UV range.
An advantageous development of the invention provides for a planar multi-reflection configuration to be provided for the absorption measurement. As a result of the long beam path, a large number of reflection signals perpendicular to the laser beam are generated.
An advantageous development of the invention provides for the laser ion mobility spectrometer to be provided for the multiple passage of the sample through the laser radiation. One of the measurement principles of the present invention is based on spectroscopic gas-sensor technology, which operates using the velocity of ions during the movement thereof under the influence of an electric drift-field in the air. Due to the differing mass and due to the differing cross section of the ions, a distinction between individual materials can easily be achieved.
The signal is measured as an arrival-time spectrum of various ion types, like in time-of-flight spectroscopy, but without the requirement of bulky instrumentation, vacuum pumps, etc.
So-called ion mobility spectroscopy (IMS) is proposed for the present invention. Most instruments used in this case operate with a membrane inlet system and radioactive ion sources. This protects the instruments from water, vapor and all possible other contaminants in the air. This ionization principle is based on a charge transfer reaction mechanism, also referred to as chemical ionization.
An important element of the invention is the combination of a very sensitive ion-detection apparatus with a highly selective, laser-based ionization mechanism.
The ionization process itself is a multi-photon ionization step leading to a more detailed ion spectrum, allowing a better selectivity of the ionization stage and a better sensitivity down into the ppt (parts per trillion) range.
The analysis part of the ion mobility spectroscopy instrumentation is used for detecting, for example, enzymatic reaction products, pyrolysis starting materials of bio-molecules or chemicals from toxins.
An advantageous development of the invention provides for the fluorescence measuring device to have a large solid angle for detecting characteristic fluorescence radiations. The fluorescence device is also suitable for detecting bio-molecules, for example.
A particularly advantageous development of the invention provides for the laser multi-sensor system to be provided for simultaneously measuring a sample using the laser ion mobility spectrometer, the absorption spectrometer and the fluorescence measuring device. It is an important feature of the invention that the measurements are performed simultaneously and the laser excitation takes place in a single laser beam because only this ensures that the relevant information originates from one and the same molecule ensemble. Only this affords the possibility of obtaining a plurality of items of information by a single sample and of improving the significance.
An advantageous development of the invention provides for the simultaneous measurement to take place in real time. This makes the laser multi-sensor system according to the invention outstandingly suitable for the use at security gates, for example for the identity checkpoints at airports.
An advantageous development of the invention provides for the apparatus for simultaneously generating a common laser beam to be provided as a laser system, which has at least three laser sources with differing wavelengths that are coupled into a common beam by means of a beam coupler. By way of example, it is possible to use a compact laser unit that simultaneously generates suitable radiation at the optimum wavelengths for the respective detection methods and pulses in the IR, visible and UV range.
Another advantageous development of the invention provides for the laser system to have a pulse control unit for synchronizing the at least three laser sources of differing wavelength. As a result of this, the laser beams with differing wavelengths are identically clocked. All three lasers are synchronized by the common pulse control unit such that the radiation is emitted in a single pulse. The long component contains the radiation for the absorption and fluorescence measurement, and the short component brings about the ionization of the sample molecules. In terms of timing, the short pulse component is preferably at the end of the long component, since the ions are then suctioned away by the electric field in the ion mobility spectrometer and wander to the detection electrode.
Finally, an advantageous development of the invention provides for provision to be made for an evaluation unit for interpreting the detector signals. By way of example, the detector signals are interpreted with the aid of optimized pattern recognition methods.
Further measures improving the invention are explained in more detail below together with the description of a preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention on the basis of the figures, in which